


Concert lovers // harry styles

by signsofmybts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signsofmybts/pseuds/signsofmybts
Summary: ~concert lovers undercovers~seeing your favorite band is someting out of this world, but what if that means queuing up for 3 days?? Is it worth it?YES, YES IT IS.





	1. Prologue

It is 4:30 when my alarm goes off. Normally I would snooze my alarm at least 4 times before getting out of my bed to get my morning coffee. But this time I jumped out of my bed, went to the bathroom and took a shower. 

You see today it is Sunday and on Wednesday one direction will have one of the two concerts at the Amsterdam ArenA for their reunion tour and me and 5 other fans will go to both shows. We actually managed to get standing tickets that means that we have a change to be front row Well 5 of us have the tickets for the first show while we all have tickets for the second show. Sadly Marieke couldn't get her Wednesday tickets, but this actually works in our favour meaning she can keep our spot in the queue.

And why I hear you say are you up at 4:30 on a Sunday while the concert starts at Wednesday. Well we actually are going to queue up today so we hopefully can get front row. We have it all planned out. We have 3 nights before the first concert. We are with 6 people and we have 1 hotel room for 3 persons so on night 1 Liz , Marieke and Kim will take the hotel room and sleep there overnight. They will shower in the morning and that take the place in the queue while me, Isabelle and Aukje are going to get showered and changed at the hotel room. On night 2 we switch meaning Isabelle, Aukje and I are taking the hotel room, and on the last night we will pull an all-nighter together. And on the night in-between the concerts 3 of use will sleep at the hotel at night and 3 of us will sleep at the hotel during the day. See we got this planned. 

When I step out of the shower I put on my pink harry styles jumper and my black skinny jeans. I grab my suit case and my backpack and head downstairs to get some breakfast. I made some crackers and leave a note for my parents telling them that I'm heading to Amsterdam and that I'll call them when I get there. I take my dad his car because it hold 6 people and I'm the one who is driving and picking up everyone. I pick Kim and Marieke up first than I pick up Isabelle and Aukje and as last I Pick up Liz. We don't really live close together and met on the internet but we are all really close. 

The car ride was so much fun, we talked and sang all the 1D songs and we were so hyped. Seeing the boys that I have supported from the very beginning, the boys who I've seen in 2014 as a band. Who I've seen live in 2018 as solo artists and now in 2020 as group again. I've grown up with and who have been a part of my life for 10 years now. They made me into the person I am this day and I'm very grateful for that.

The drive to Amsterdam took me 3 hours because of all the picking up. The exitment is high and we cannot wait to see the boys live again. We get to our hotel and I park my car in the parking lot. We take our bags and go inside the hotel. I go up to the front desk and check in. we go to our hotel room and drop our bags off. I take my backpack, an extra sweater, my coat and my sleeping bag with me and Aukje and Isabelle follow my gesture. We are taking the first night in the queue so we take everything we need with us. 

After having been in our hotel for a maximum of 10 minutes we make our way to the ArenA. We still need to walk 20 minutes before we finally get there. On our way we sang the song perfect and we definitely got some weird stares. But we don't care we are just to exited. We finally get there at the stadium we see that there are no people yet queuing up. We look at each other and we all start cheering because WE ARE THE FIRST ONE'S . we take our place at the entrance of the ArenA and now we play the waiting game. 

On our first day of queueing we definably got some weird looks and there was a police officer constantly around. We kept it low key. We were making some of our school work, we spoke about life, read a book and played cart games. Around 6 P.M Aukje and Liz left us to go and get us all some food, of course we had Mac Donalds. When the sky turns dark and the street lights turn on Marieke, Liz and Kim decided to go to the hotel to spent the night there, while Isabelle, Aukje and I are putting on our extra jumpers and coats and take our places in our sleeping bags. Amsterdam isn't quite at all but quite enough. We see a police car on the end of the street. I think they are making sure that nothing happens to us. It is a save feeling, especially when you know you are in a unknown city sleeping outside. I put in my ear plugs and rest my head against Aukje and I fall asleep.

On the next day I wake up extremely tired and am so happy to see the girls walking toward us with their sleeping bags and coffee. I gladly accept the coffee and drink it. We put our sleeping bags into their bags and me Aukje and Isabelle make our way to the hotel. I'm the first one to take a shower and change into some fresh clothes. A pair of new black skinny jeans and my Niall Horan hoodie. Always wearing my merch. I do some quick make-up and wait until the other girls are finished. It feels nice to fresh up. 

When we get back to the queue. (Well I call it a queue but it is only us) we take our spot again. When the day goes on we see more girls joining us and we make an actual queue. The girls who have joined us are so much fun. We get to know each other and the whole group clicks. We sing 1D songs and it is all so much fun. In the afternoon the organisation of the concert decided to put up barriers. It all starts to look real now. We all get a number and a bracelet and are assured of a place in the queue. Me and Aukje leave the queue at 7 pm. To get the food and when the night strikes it is our turn to go to the hotel. The night was short but I slept well. 

We take our showers do our make-up and I put my Louis Tomlinson hoodie on. We take our sleeping bags, extra jumpers and coats with us and we stop by the starbucks and get everyone coffee. We take our place back into the queue and the others leave to shower. The queue is getting bigger and by the end of the day we are with roughly around 100 when the evening rolls around. The day was filled with a lot of card games and singing and there are at least 2 police officers around us at all time to make sure nothing happens to us. The media also has caught on to us and there are camera's everywhere we are being filmed and interviewed. This is the night we all will be spending here. We eat pizza and drink energy and have a lot of fun. Tomorrow is the day it all will happens. Marieke knows she will be staying in the queue and we told the police about it and they said they would make sure the security knows about this. When it is around 1 am. I finally fall asleep and dream about tomorrow.

When de day of the concert rolls around we all wake up and we all feel very tired but also very excited. When Marieke, me and Kim where about to leave we see the police officer who has been looking over us coming up with us with coffee and donuts in his hands. He hand it to us and wish us a nice day and hope we will have an amazing concert. With our free coffee and donuts in our hands and our sleeping bags on our backs we make our way to the hotel room to shower and, change and do our make-up for the last time before the concert. I put extra time into my make-up and I make sure my eye liner is on fleek and that my red lipstick looks striking. I put on some more highlight as I normally do and put on my own made one direction jumper with my black ripped skinny jeans and my white convers. We make our way back to the queue what is huge by the time we get there . the other girls leave to get freshen up. We make sure their places aren't taken by someone else. When they get back they take their spot again and start to sing Over Again and all the others join us very soon afterwards we sing the whole morning and start screaming when we hear the sound check. 

The afternoon is pretty much the same we sing and talk. When all of the sudden I see a very familiar face. It is Paul the main security and the tour manager of the band. He comes straight for us and starts to speak '' hey girls I've seen on the news you 6 have been camping out here since Sunday. Is this true?'' '' ye that is true we wanted to make sure we got front row so we came early, sadly enough our friend Marieke there didn't get tickets to this first concert, but she will be keeping our spot in the queue for tomorrow. '' I speak out. I see the look of shock on Paul is face when he speaks. '' you all have been sleeping here for 3 nights of the concerts?'' '' well we have a hotel room what we use in turns and what we use to shower and all but last night we all slept here. '' I say. I see him thinking and that he speaks up again '' I'll fix something for you girls I make sure that Marieke can come in as well and make sure in some way that you girls will hold the front row spot for tomorrows show. I can't tell you girls yet what it is but you all will love it. I'm going to get a entrees pass for Marieke stay here I'll be right back'' and with that Paul is off again. We all look at each other and starts screaming. Everyone looks at us but we don't care. 

This will be an exited 2 days!


	2. Chapter 1

It has been 30 minutes ever since Paul went by us and we start to wonder what takes him so long but that again we aren't in the right to complain he is actually fixing Marieke a entrees pass and he will make sure we are going to front row in both concerts. The past 30 minutes everyone around us was been asking us about our encounter with Paul and what is said or asked us. We told them that Paul was going to get a entrees pass for our friend. We left out the part where he said he would make sure we would get front row because we didn't want to cause any drama or get any jealous stares. 

'' hey girls can we maybe ask you a couple of questions regard the concert?'' a man with a NOS mic asked us. We look at each. Are we really doing this. Yes we had a few camera's around us and we did a few interviews before but the interviews where not for the camera but for the radio and the internet but on the TV and definitely not for the Dutch news. We all agreed and the man gets his camera grew. we all line up so we could all into the frame. '' so girls how long have you all been waiting here outside? '' the man asks us. '' we have been sitting here since Sunday to be honest so today is our 4th day out here in the line'' Aukje spoke up. '' really you girls have been here outside for 4 days now, isn't it cold and scary to be out here at high?'' he man asks us. '' it wasn't that cold, we have a hotel room not far away from here so we take turns at the hotel room and we have enough blankets to keep us warm at night, there also have been police officers looking out for us so it wasn't really that scary'' Kim spoke up. '' how long you known each other and how did you all meet ?'' the man asks us. '' we actually met because of one direction and the formula one, I believe we have known each other for a year now, even though we don't live close we do meet up so now and then and it is truly amazing we can do this together to be honest, I know I can speak on behave of all of us if I say that we have found friends for life.'' Liz says and we all agree.

The interview goes on for a little while and more local news outlets have joined. We are answering questions left and right and we don't know what to say first. Out of the corner of my eye I see a man coming our way and I instantly know it is Paul. '' okey one last question girls, why did you all become a fan of this boy band" the man of the NOS asks us. Is neem multiple mics being punt under our noses '' well for me is wasn't just their pretty faces like people mostly assume, and don't get me wrong they are some good looking boys, but you don't listen to a person's face, they are incredible singers and have amazing voices, their story on how they got to where they are now is one of a kind. And their music isn't something mass produced, they put so much of them self's in their songs and you can hear that in their voices. You can listen to them when you are sand and what to be cheered up or just cry you heart out too. The care so much for their fans and do everything to make us happy even if that means that they break some time and need a break. They always put their fans above themselves and that is something you don't see enough. And they connect people, I wouldn't have known these girls if it wasn't for them we aren't just fans we are one big dedicated, respecting and loving family. And that is why I and I think I have the right to say WE love them'' I finish my little speech and I actually hear a few fans in the queue clapping. I start to bush and hide away behind my friends. The man from the NOS and the others thank us and they go to some other girls in the queue. 

I see Paul coming up to us with a huge smile on his face. '' that was quite a speech you gave there'' he said. I rub my neck and feel my cheeks heating up again. '' thanks'' I mumbled feeling not as confided as I did before. Maybe it is because there are a lot of eyes on us, or maybe it is just simply the fact Paul actually came back. I don't know. '' no need to go all shy on me girl it was a good speech'' he tells me '' anyway Marieke I have your pass right here'' he dangled a pass in front of her. You should have seen the look on her face it was amazing to see your friend being so happy. '' anyway I am not only here to get Marieke her pass, I promised I would get you girls on the front row'' he turns to me and speaks again '' you told me you girls are staying at a hotel, I want you girls to go to that hotel and get your stuff and check out and come down here, Jack will know what to do when you girl get here with your stuff'' Paul says. Who is Jack? Paul seems to read our minds and point his finger at a blond buff security man and says '' that is Jack, now girls get going and I hope to see you all soon. '' with that Paul is off again and we hear girls screaming his name. 

We leave our spot in the queue and make our way to the hotel room. We are all quiet and don't speak much, I think we are all wondering what is going to happened next. We get to our hotel room and start to pack all of our stuff together as quick as we can. Within 20 minutes we have all our suite cases and bags together and we have cleaned the room. With our bags on out back and with our suite cases rolling behind us we make our way to the front desk and I check us out. And we are on our way again to the ArenA. When we get there we make our way over to Jack. We get a few dirty look from some girls further back in the queue and one actually says '' uhm the queue starts over there'' pointing to the end of the queue. I turn around and say sassily '' uhm sorry but we have been camping out here at the actual BEGINNING of the queue since Sunday, but if you can excuse me we have an appointment with Paul, yes the actual tour manager and the security man from the boys and we don't want him to wait'' I see her jaw drop. I turn on my heels and we walk away.

When we finally make it to Jack I tap him on his back '' Uhm Jack right'' I ask. The boy turns around and says '' Yes that is me and ya'll must be the girls Paul told me about. Lemme get you girls inside and settled.

We follow him inside. What is happening. We enter the back stage area and we all look at each other. A woman approached us and says '' hey darlings I am Anna one of the cleaners of this tour, Paul has told me about you girls. If you want you can give me your bags with dirty cloths and I'll wash them four you girls, I was just about to do the washing up for the boys and I don't mind some more cloths. What a serves and I don't mind having some clean cloths and Pyjama's. we all hand her our dirty laundry and she is off again. We walk along the hallways when we meet Paul who takes over. He leads us to a big door.

We walk through the door and we need to take a few steps. When I look around the room we just entered I know instantly where we are. We are in the Tour bus.

'' so girls as you might see are we in the tour bus and this is where you girls will be staying.'' Pauls says. I look at the other girls and they have the same look on their faces as I do. Pure shock. '' we have 3 free bunks here, and we have 2 more 2 persons beds, well they are lounging area's but they can be turned into beds, I have to do a few things real quick so why don't you girls settle in.'' Paul tells us and then leaves. 

'' O MY GOD'' we all shout '' we are actually in the frooking tour bus of one direction and are staying here'' Sharon says. We all just nod our heads not able to speak. Kim, Marieke and Sharon takes the bunks, Isabelle and Liz take one of the two 2 persons beds and I am left to take the other one. 

I look around the tour bus and see that there are six bunk beds. Now I am not good at maths but 6 bunks  – 4 boys mean 2 bunks left. I look around one more time before I figure it out. I drop my phone that I was holding. '' uhm girls there are 6 bunks we take 3 what leaves 3 more for the boys. Well there are 4 boys, and the only sleeping spot left is with me'' I take a pause before I ask. 

''with who am I sharing my bed.''

'' you will be sharing it with me.'' I hear a deep and husky voice say. I immediately recognise the voice. It is the voice of no other than Harry Edward Styles.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry POV.

"The airplay is about to land plzz get back into your seats and put on your seat belts." I hear a voice saying though the speakers of your prived plain it is around mind night and we are about to land at Schiphol in Amsterdam where we will have a show tomorrow and they day after that.

I've always liked Amsterdam it is nice there. I can go around and have a nice day for myself without being bugged too much. The Dutchies are more down to earth and now when to leave you alone and that is really nice and something I definitely need sometimes.

Being stuck in your hotel room isn't well how do I put it. It isn't nice. You get bored and start to go insane. And for someone with anxiety being stuck I one place all the time isn't that good. At least for me it is when I get left alone with my thoughts. 

The Dutch fans also always surprise us. They are so loud and we once turned the while ziggo dome orange. They always give us great energy.

We finally land at Schiphol and we all found our luggage and we are picked up by Paul who has been here for a day to put our tour bus in place and made sure everything is ready for us. 

We make our way to the Amsterdam Arena. When we get there we see a rather large group of girls camping outside the ArenA already and Paul tells us that some girls are in the queue for 2 days already. DAMN those girls got some commitment. I do kinda feel sorry for them. So I made Paul turn over and asked the Police officer who was watching the girls to get them some coffee in the morning and I hand him the money for the coffee. 

We get to the back of the stadium and we make out way inside. It is 1 am. already and I am so tired that I can't be bothered with putting my thing away. I take off my shoes and clothes and climb into my bunk and fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow.

The next morning we are woken up by Paul who gave us 30 minutes to get ready. I climb out of the bunk and put on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt while slipping my need into a pair of vans. I look through my suitcase and pull out a fresh pair of boxers a the pants i wore in Barcelona in 2018 i haven't worn them in a while and i know my ass looks great in it and i tak a simple black t-shirt to go with it and put them all in my backpack along with some shampoo, body was toothbrush and my boots. Time to go and get a shower. 

I make my way through the tour bus and see Paul all got us our usual Starbucks order. I grab mine along with a banana and make my way into the stadium and find my way to the showers. I walk into one of them and put all my think that I need in the little shelf. I wash my hair and body and stand under the showerhead a little longer. Making my mussels relax. But I can't enjoy the shower to long otherwise I'll be late for rehearsals.

I put on my boxers sweatpants and my t-shirt and slip my still wet feet in my vans once again (This time it is harder to get them on... I should have taken socks with me) I can't be brothers yet with my stage clothes so I'll put then on later today. 

I make my way to the dressing room and put my bag on the table and take out my stage clothes so I can hand them on the clothing rack. I sit down on the couch soon enough the other boys also enter the room in a much less put together state. I could tell niall and Louis just gotten out of bed by the way their hair was all over the place and Liam looked all sweaty giving away he had a morning gym session. 

They all took a seat and we waited for Paul and James to get into the room and tell us our schedule of the day. Just 5 minutes later they both enter the room. We have sound check right now. That a 2 hour break after that we have rehearsals and more sound check than we have dinner and we get ready for the show what means hair make-up and styling.

We make our way to the stage where we would start our sound check. Everything went pretty well accept for our her song stronger together. It isn't out yet but we wanted to put it on our track list for tonight to surprise the fans but it definitely needs some more rehearse time so we planned that in for our reversals. After sound check I decides to go take a walk around the whole outer ring of the Arena to get some small work out into the day. I wasn't feeling like running because I've just showered and didn't want to take a shower again. When I make my to the cafeteria for my Lunch I see Paul approaching me.

"Hey harry I've told you about the fans who have been waiting outside of the stadium right? " He asks me. "Uhm you did why? " "Well I kinda promised them I would make sure they would get front row on both days because apparently they have tickets for both shows, and they had 1 friend who would stay in the queue and didn't had tickets for today so I promised that friend tickets" Paul starter to explain "and where do I get into this story" I ask him hoping he would cut his story short because I was getting hungry " well I was wondering if the girls could stay your tour bus it had enough sleeping space for you guys and the girls " he says " and lemme me guess you want me to give them permission to sleep on the tour bus and you want me to clean up the mess we've made" I say. Paul nods and looks at me hopeful. I sight and say "sure they can stay and I'll clean up the mess but first I am going to have some lunch" Paul thanks me and walks away.

I finally get to the cafeteria and get myself a salad for lunch. I quickly eat it and head back to the tour bus. When I enter it I see that Paul has already put all the bedding down for me and I sight again. This tour bus is such a mess. I get the laundry basket for the back of the bus and put all the dirty laundry in it ( what mainly is Louis his shit ) I clean out the bunk in which Louis stores more of his shit. I put away all of our suitcases and bring the laundry basket to out laundry lady. I clean the bus and made all the bunk and transformed our launch area into 2 sleeping area's I've decided to give up my bunk for the night to give 1 more girl some extra privacy what means I'll be sharing a bed.

When I am done I text Paul saying that the tour bus is clean and head out . I have still 30 more minutes before rehearsals and I want to grab some more food and a coffee.

I walk out of the Arena and straight into the mall what is attracted to it and make my way to the starbuck. Luckily for me there is no queue and no fan I sight. I order my normal coffee and take a American cookie with it. Whiles eating the cookie and drinking my coffee I make my way back to the Arena and go back into our dressing room where niall is watching some football and Liam and Louis are playing table tennis. The all look somewhat more presentable giving away that they all had their shower.

Paul walks into the dressing room and speaks up " boys it is almost time for rehearsals so I want that Liam, Louis and Niall head to the stage and get everything ready while I take Harry with me who is going to get the girls who are staying at your bus tonight and then we head to the stage as well for rehearsals" we all agree and the boys take off to the stage while I follow Paul to our tour bus.

When we are just outside the tour bus I can hear girls talking. Paul opens the door for me and I walk in first I see a short brown hair girl facing the bunk when she speaks up ''uhm girls there are 6 bunks we take 3 what leaves 3 more for the boys. Well there are 4 boys, and the only sleeping spot left is with me'' well observed I think to myself. After a few seconds she speaks up again.

''with who am I sharing my bed.'' She asked to the other girls who now noticed me.

'' you will be sharing it with me.'' I speak up and see the girl turning around as quick as possible. I meet her green eyes shock clear in them. But I have to admit she looks really pretty.


	4. Chapter 3

Danique Pov.

'' you will be sharing it with me.'' I hear a deep and husky voice say. I immediately recognise the voice. It is the voice of no other than Harry Edward Styles.

I quickly turn around and meet the green eyes of Harry who looked me straight into the eye. I think my face gave away that I was in shock because Harry his usual hard facial expression turned me soft and he spoke up '' don't worry I don't bit, and I probably will be too tired after the concert and fall asleep straight away'' I am to shocked to get anything out of my throat. I am latterly eye to eye with the man who I have been supporting and loving for over 9 years now, and now am I not only standing eye to eye with him he is speaking to me and we are going to share a bed. I hear the other girls whisper with each other but I can't focus on anything they have been saying. 

'' Girls Harry and I came to get you all to the stage so you can settle in on the front row and watch the rehearsals'' Paul tells us. And he walks outside and the others follow him. I am still so I shock that I am still standing in the same place. I must have spaced out for a but because I all of the sudden feel a hand on my back and hear a voice saying '' are you coming as well'' I wake up from my little shock and see that Harry has put his hand on my back and is holding my phone in his other hand. I take my phone and shove in into my back pocket of my jeans and let Harry guide me the way because I definitely do not know how to get to the arena. 

We take a few turns and before I know it I am standing on the stage. I look around and take in the place and admire how big it is. It is overwhelming standing here and there aren't even people in this place yet apart for the boys the band, their team and me and my friends. I see that my friends are already standing at the front row and I start to make my way to the little stairs at the end of the stage. I go up to my friend and Sharon speaks up first '' Danique you are actually sharing a bed with Harry Fucking Styles you are so lucky'' '' I still can't believe it myself, I think I am still kind of in shock, how did we all get this lucky'' I say. '' I don't know how we got this lucky, BUT did I just see that Harry had is hand on your back? '' Liz asks me '' he had, I was so shocked that I was still standing in the tour bus when you guys left and Harry guided me to here'' I told her. We chatted a bit before we heard the familiar intro on Drag me Down and the boys popped they goofed around on the stage and sang some songs and worked out their positioning on the stage. 

While watching the rehearsals we sang along with the songs. But all of the sudden at the end of the rehearsals the band started to play an unfamiliar tune and we were all confused as hell, Harry started singing, but I didn't knew they lyrics. Is this a new song I thought to myself '' Yes it is a new song so plzz don't tweet about it, they want to keep it a surprise'' I hear a woman saying who stood behind us. I recognised her within seconds. The woman was Lou they hair dresser of one direction '' wait I said that out loud?'' I asked. I thought I said it in my head. '' Ye you said that out loud'' Lou laughed. I feel my cheeks head up and asked her before I could think '' can I maybe take a picture with you" nice Danique just ask for a picture straight away, that isn't creepy at all. But Lou her face lit up and she said '' Ye of course'' I took out my phone and took a self with her with our backs to the stage, not knowing all the boys had walked up to us and where pulling funny faces on the background of the picture. It was when I went to few the picture that I saw the boys on the picture. I turned around and saw them smirking at us. 

I turned to my friend who were all taking pictures with Lou. '' girls I think we have some company'' I say. They all turned around and where screaming within a second. Because ye one direction was just a few feet from us. They got down the stairs and all introduced themselves and we introduces ourselves as well. We all took pictures with the boys and spoke a little bit about how we met and our queuing. 

It was very nice and the boys where all so down to earth but after half an hour Paul came up to the boys and told them they had to go and get dinner and needed to get ready. The boys all stood up and made their way back to the stage. But not before saying their ''seeing yall laters'' and Harry gave me a quick hug and of course my stomach had to start making noises because I hadn't eaten ever since this morning right when Harry went in for the hug. Harry had a concerned look on his face but Louis grabbed his wrist and took Harry with him to the stage. 

We all settled down again with our backs against the barriers, what made me remember that we needed to take a '' barried'' pic for twitter. We took the picture and sat down again. It was 15 hour before the doors to the stadium where going to be opened and I took to twitter to post our '' barried'' pic and the selfies with the boys. And of course the selfie with Lou with the boys in the back. My twitter exploded and with followers, like and comments. I replied to some tweets for 10 minutes and tweeted how hungry is was, because I hadn't eaten ever since this morning.

Not even 2 minutes after that tweet I was that Harry had followed me and replied on the hungry tweet with a sad face emoji and just 5 minutes after that I heard voices chatting. They voices where coming our way and before we knew it we were greeted with the smell of pizza and 4 handsome boys sitting down with us. '' Harry saw on twitter that you girls hadn't eaten since this morning so we ordered pizza for you all and for us. We still have a hour left before we need to head backstag so let's eat'' Niall spoke up. We got our pizza handed to us and started eating. Even though I was hungry I couldn't finish my pizza and Harry gladly took my last slices of pizza. I sat between Harry and Niall while we spoke for a little longer. I swear that at some point that Harry scooted closer to me and my shoulder was touching his upper arm. I moved into the touch eventually. Harry seemed to noticed but didn't anything. Idk what had gotten into Harry and I didn't care.

Eventually they boys had to leave and the arena started to fill up with fans. This night for sure will be interesting.


End file.
